


Dancing Might not be Such a Good Idea Here

by 01Ace10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting, The reader is a secret badass, There is some cussing, only when they are mad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01Ace10/pseuds/01Ace10
Summary: The reader waits for Red and Boss to get home, when the get bored.  Some how dancing and fighting is the answer...





	

    You hum a simple tune as you wait out in the street.  Boss and Red are out and you figure it would probably be better for you to just wait outside then invite yourself in.  The air is so cold and standing still is not helping you stay warm at all.  The only thing you are grateful for is that for once the streets are clear of snow.  You continue humming, pulling your jacket tighter around you, the simple tune morphing into one of your favorite songs.  Without thinking you start swaying to the beat.  You look up and down the street searching for Red or Boss, but all you can see is the usual creeps loitering on the sidewalks.  You continue humming as you think of what seems like an amazing way to both keep yourself warm and busy while you wait for your friends.

    You shed your jacket leaving it on the front steps as you walk closer to the center of the street.  You stop humming, opting instead to simply replay the music in your head.  You close your eyes, after checking that you wouldn’t trip on anything first, and let the memory of the music move your body.  The movements start out small and controlled, getting grander and more confident as you progress through the song.  Although, they never lost their control.  You twirl and sway, your feet crossing and sliding, moving to the beat in your mind, at one point you find yourself in the splits.  Luckily, the next second you are on your feet again.

It feels amazing to just do what to want, with no restrictions or boundaries, until the song ends and your movements still.  You open your eyes and look around you, you had been opening your eyes during your dance but that was simply to keep yourself orientated.  This was the first time you could notice the small crowd that had formed around you.  One look at them and you knew their intentions were not to praise you, but they do want something.  Another thing that one look told you is how to deal with them.  
“Howdy fellas,”  you smile wide and clasp your hands behind your back, “Whach ya doin out here?”  The leader of the group leers at you and you immediately regret the choice of your  cutesy act.  But your pride wouldn’t let you back out now.  Besides you can still make this work.

“We could ask you the same thing, Sweetcheeks,” you resist the urge to gag at the nickname.  “But I think we could skip the small talk and get right to the good stuff.  What’d ya say?”  With that he grabs your arm and you have to force your smile to stay in place and your eyes to keep contact with his.  You are a little confused about why they want you off the main street.  This is not the kind of place where people help others in trouble. 

“The good stuff?  What would that be?”  You might be going a little overboard with the act but you were starting to have a little fun with it.

“Come with us and we can show you.” The leader yanks on your arm and you force yourself to move before he notices you resisting.  You might have moved too fast because you stumble, the leader's grip on your arm is the only thing keeping you up.  You follow them until they move to turn into an alley.  Your heels dig into the ground for one reason and one reason only.  If you keep going you won’t be able to see when Boss and Red get home.  “Hurry up you little bitch.”

“No,” it’s simple and gives them a chance to leave.

“What the fuck did you just say to me bitch?” The leader bent down slightly to get right in your face.  He really doesn’t understand the position he’s putting himself in.

“I said no, now let go of me.”  You strip your voice of every emotion leaving, nothing, it’s monotone now.  It is a complete contrast to the cutesy voice you had earlier, your face too has lost all emotion.

You almost wish you could say that the slap surprised you but in all honesty you saw it coming and you could have easily dodged it.  But it was something so that when everything was all over you could say, ‘he started it.’  The strength of it however did surprise you sending you to the ground when he let you go.  Maybe you should have checked them first, too late now.  You pull out his soul from your position on the floor initiating the fight.  Before he can react you send a wave of magic at the leader.    
It hits him dead on.

Sadly it does not take him long to recover and send back his own attack.  You can see him send the attack out but you can’t see the actual attack.  You move simply on reflex, jumping up and stepping to the left.  The only way you even realize his turn is over is because of the frustrated look on his face, apparently he missed.  You don’t think on it for too long before sending a quick succession of attacks.  They all hit their mark, and you began to wonder how this guy is still alive let alone in charge of others.  
While your turn is still technically active you check his stats ‘Attack 23, Defense 12, Magic is clear.’  Well that’s interesting, his Hp was also very interesting 3/35.  You brace yourself for his next attack. 

But it never came.  

Instead your soul retreats into your chest and you see your opponents do the same.

He spared you.

You look up at him very confused, he doesn’t even have the decency to look at you.  You look at his two henchmen and notice they are looking in the same direction, behind you.  They are ignoring you.  You can take a lot.  You can take: being talked down to, getting in trouble for things you didn’t do, and even losing a fight.  But one thing you can’t take is being ignored.  

You lunge at the leader and grab the back of his neck pulling him down to meet your knee.  Your knee quickly rises up to meet him.  When it makes contact with the center of his chest you hear a loud, satisfying crack.  He coughs, and doubles over landing on his knees.  

You see the crony on the right make a move, without skipping a beat you step out in front of him with your left foot and bring your right up and around to connect with his head.  Once you follow through you notice he is still on his feet, you plant your right foot in the cement and spin yourself moving your left foot up in order to connect your foot with his face once again.  This time he goes down and goes down hard.  Falling like a tree, you have to resist calling out timber as he crashes to the ground.

Once the first two are down you remember there’s another lacky, they haven’t made a move the whole time.  You turn your head towards them vaguely realizing it must look really creepy.  They are frozen to the spot staring at you, otherwise they looked completely harmless.  You decide to give them a chance to run.

“Boo.”  You don’t say it particularly loud but the noise still manages to make the creep jump and run off.

You stand there for a few seconds afterwards realizing how cold you are and how stupid that was.  When monsters fight and they draw each other's soul out it helps to ensure a fair fight.  One on one, a turn for a turn, minimal ways to cheat.  But if monsters fight like humans.  Well then it’s a free for all, and they never end well.  You hug yourself as you watch the two remaining thugs pick themselves up and scramble away.

You move to turn back to your friends house when you feel a jacket being placed over your shoulders. You grab the edges of the jacket, pulling it tighter around you before turning around.  Boss and Red were both standing behind you.  You wonder how much of the fight they actually saw or if Boss would be angry because you fought dirty?  

Your questions grind to a halt when it clicks.  Why the thugs had wanted to get you away from the main street earlier.  They had known that Boss and Red had a soft spot for you and were afraid of what would happen if they got home and saw someone messing with their ‘friend’.  If only they had known, you suppose it wouldn’t of helped them much.    
“Come one kid, let’s get inside before you freeze,” Red snapped you out of your daze when he gave you a slight shove towards the house.

Boss was already walking to the house when you started moving but before he turned you thought you had seen him smiling.  You figure this was as good a start as any to your night with your two favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this and I'll be sure to post more Undertale...  
> The next thing I have planned is something with Lust and a half monster half human reader. If you have any ideas for it let me know and I just might add it in.


End file.
